<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here, Always by kerryberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682960">I'm Here, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryberry/pseuds/kerryberry'>kerryberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Flashbacks, Future, Glimbow, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Catra, THE GAYS - Freeform, catradora canon, ok thats enough tags, s5e13 - Heart Part 2, these bitches gay good for them good for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryberry/pseuds/kerryberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra brought her forehead to Adora's and looked into her eyes. Tears still sat on the brims and Catra placed her hands on Adora's cheeks and wiped them away.</p>
<p>Adora inhaled and shut her eyes before burying her face in Catra's shoulder in a hug.</p>
<p>"Catra..." She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Catra's shirt. "It's you. You're here..."</p>
<p>"Mhm, I'm here. I'm always here. Always." Catra replied gently.</p>
<p>Adora sniffled and clutched Catra harder. "...Promise..?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>/ / /</p>
<p>While preparing to leave for a dance, Adora sees something dreadfully familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oneshot? oneshot.<br/>aye I totally should be updating my other fic (I'm working on it I promise !!) but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so alas. but can you believe noelle stevenson singlehandedly saved 2020? reee pls enjoy the angst :)<br/>ps the pov kinda switches around a bit between catradora I hope it's not too confusing owo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of water flowing was the only noise in the room. Adora turned away from the door and found herself looking at the waterfall before her. An overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over her as she looked at her reflection in the waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was this so familiar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze stayed fixed, trying to figure out why she was feeling this way when the sound of the door opening behind her distracted her enough to turn towards the source of the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just let me brush it!" Glimmer's voice said as she chased Catra into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Catra said and ran in Adora's direction, she and Glimmer laughing. Catra hid behind Adora with her hands on her arm before being chased in a circle around her by Glimmer again with a hair brush. "Don't let her touch me, she's gonna torture me!" She said playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once on Adora's right shoulder again, Adora still could do nothing but watch. That feeling wouldn't go away. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you always have to be this dramatic?" Glimmer asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon guys." A new voice said. All three turned their attention back to the door where Bow had entered, sporting his usual manbun. "If we're late to Scorpia's first ball, she's gonna kill us!" He walked up and put an arm around Glimmer who immediately leaned into his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine! You're off the hook!" She said to Catra who was still holding onto Adora's arm. "This time!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stuck her tongue out at her in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a period of time before Bow, Glimmer, and Catra started to walk back in the direction of the exit. A moment was all it took for Adora to finally grasp her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra turned towards Adora smiled at her warmly. Gods, she loved her so much. "You coming?" She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora hesitated before smiling back and reaching for Catra's outstretched hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora's heart dropped to her toes as the image of Horde Prime flashed before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A beautiful wish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But there will be no future. Not for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand recoiled and a wave of panic hit her as she took a step backwards. Her breath hitched in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra noticed immediately. "Adora?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No no. She didn't want to lose this- to lose Catra. Not again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started breathing heavily and brought her hands up to the sides of her head, gripping the wings of her tiara. Catra called her name again and tried to reach out to Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No no. No." Adora was able to let out from her clenched jaw. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she took a step further back and turned away from Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what happened next. If she and Catra touched, it would be all over. She didn't want this to end. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and covered her ears to block out the sounds around her. Adora  felt tears leaking from her eyes. She did the only thing she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Prime couldn't find her, she would be safe, right? He couldn't get to her if she hid, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye, my oldest enemy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in her tracks and opened her eyes wide. He's still here. She looked around frantically and briefly saw Catra running to catch up with her from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's not Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob escaped her lips as she turned and kept running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Get out of my head.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned a corner and ran into the nearest room, which turned out to be a large closet filled with bathroom supplies. She slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed against a corner, digging her head into her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were openly flowing now, she couldn't stop them. Of course she was this weak. Of course she couldn't stop the Heart. Of course she couldn't have Catra for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She covered her mouth to stifle another sob. Prime could find her if he heard her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped one arm around her legs as tight as she could and sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, as small as she could make herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed, the only sounds being Adora's rugged breathing. Had she lost him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is where you've run to hide.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora gasped and looked up, her face still soaked from tears. There stood a figure in the doorway. Horde Prime. She was on her feet in an instant, backed into a shelf behind her. There was nowhere to go now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adora?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora averted her eyes and covered her face with her arms for protection, cowering down again. The figure stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No no no. Please!" Adora struggled against the hands that had grabbed onto her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adora!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urgency of the voice caused Adora to freeze and look up at its source.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Catra?" She said, her voice breaking. She looked into a pair of extremely worried mismatched eyes. "I..." She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No-" She pulled her arms away again and backed further into the corner. "This isn't- ...Horde Prime, he-" She heard a sharp inhale from Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gingerly placed her hands over Adora's again, careful not to frighten her. "Adora." She said softly. "It's okay, it's me, it's Catra... Horde Prime isn't here, he's gone, remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora looked back up at Catra. Her face still showed fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey..." Catra murmured and helped Adora stand up straight. Adora's breaths were still heavy, but she had managed to slow her heart rate considerably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not here." She whispered, reminding herself. "He's... I- You..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra brought her forehead to Adora's and looked into her eyes. Tears still sat on the brims and Catra placed her hands on Adora's cheeks and wiped them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora inhaled and shut her eyes before burying her face in Catra's shoulder in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Catra..." She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Catra's shirt. "It's you. You're here..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm, I'm here. I'm always here. Always." Catra replied gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora sniffled and clutched Catra harder. "...Promise..?" She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise." Catra put her hand on the back of Adora's head and dragged her fingers through her hair. It took a few moments for Adora to pull away. Catra's hands remained in her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" She asked, heterochromatic eyes meeting blue ones. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded and wiped at her face trying to dry it and sniffled again. "I..." She began and sighed. "Seven years ago, when I almost destroyed the universe-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved </span>
  </em>
  <span>the universe." Catra corrected and Adora looked down and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>saved the universe, then," Adora corrected the correction, "...well, before that, I- I had this vision. Horde Prime's virus messed with my head and I saw…" Tears welled up in her eyes again. "It- It was exactly the same, Catra. I-I-I was so scared- I thought I was back there-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, shhh." Catra said. Adora put her face in her hands and Catra pulled her in for another embrace. "It's okay." She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora steadied her breathing but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." She said. "This is dumb, I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Catra interrupted, "no, it's not, Adora, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you be alright?" Catra asked. Adora nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed and looked back at Catra, attempting a smile. "We're gonna be late. We should go find Glimmer and Bow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Catra said and held out a hand for Adora to take again. This time she took it with no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since I watched that scene, this idea has been stuck in my head so I finally wrote it down. Originally this was gonna be longer but I got lazy so it's a oneshot,, anyways, I hope Adora's experiences in this weren't terribly written. I dont have ptsd (or at least I dont think I do) but I do get flashbacks occasionally and mad panic attacks so I tried to base this on my own experiences and other things I've read or witnessed so uh yeah. Leave comments!! I love all of them even though I dont reply sowwy I have anxiety and it's hard for some reason,, uhhhh anyways thanks hhhhhhh</p>
<p>CATRADORA CANON<br/>THANK YOU NOELLE</p>
<p>~A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>